Wrylight
by pinkminx
Summary: Daria with a slight vampire twist- Jane/Daria
1. Chapter 1

Daria sat in the back seat beside her sister in the large red SUV. She sighed as she rested her forehead against the window and studied the passing scenery, as they coasted down the exit ramp off the freeway. This was the third time they had moved in as many years, their previous location had been the dusty suburb of Highland. Daria watched the blur of trees and focused on the rain that trickled slowly across the window, as she pondered their new home. The differences between their previous and current towns of residence were quite stark; a meer twenty-four hours prior they had bid farewell to their old town in a balmy ninety five degrees sunshine. As they neared Lawndale's outer city limits the temperature had dropped dramatically and the weather seemed to reflect Daria's apprehensiveness toward the relocation, and implications that it involved.

"Ugh, I cant believe this weather, hello its August." Quinn whined, as she bent forward to locate her purse amongst the clutter of personal effects that were littered at their feet. She began to search through it, retrieved her compact and opened it with a sigh. " I'm going to have to get a _whole_ new wardrobe to accommodate the climate and I don't even want to get started on skin care products, by the looks of this _summer_ weather I doubt I'm going to need my intensive moisturiser for hot dry climates."

"Quinn, you have plenty of clothes to accommodate the change in temperature for now." Helen muttered, her eyes set firmly on the open briefcase that rested on her lap. "Acquittal of the charges due to police negligence? Not if I have anything to do with it...incorrect filing of warrant application? Guh!" Daria turned to watch her mother in the passenger seat, as she leafed through the files. "Judge Shnider? Hmmm, this is going to take,** JAKE WATCH THE ROAD!**"

Jake had diverted his attention from the road ahead, to the rustle of paper to his right. He watched his wife with bemusement. He hadn't noticed the car had started to drift to the side of the road, and veer dangerously close to the embankment on the muddy, makeshift curb.

"AHHH! Damn it."

The car shook momentarily, as the back end swerved out violently to compensate for the vicious steering methods in the front. Daria grabbed hold of the armrest tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and her body went rigid as she prepared for a collision.

The car hit a large puddle of water and aquaplaned, sending them into a three-sixty spin. With a screech of tires the car shuddered to a halt. The four occupants sat in a stunned silence.

"Jesus Jake, would you watch where your driving, it would be nice to get to our new home in one piece." Helen exclaimed, her annoyance was evident.

Their latest move to the rainy town of Lawndale, was due to Jake's latest breakdown. It was a well publicised event, since his violent outbreak occurred in the middle of the company's biggest shareholder meeting of the year. After weeks of intensive therapy sessions Jake had had an epiphany; the cause of his anguish and subsequent emotional and very public outbursts was due to childhood traumas and the solution to his problems was to relocate to his childhood home to confront his demons.

Daria had failed to see the logic in moving to Lawndale, after all Middleton had been Jake's childhood home and the apparent cause of his 'episode' determined by his very Freudian psychiatrist was his father. A hard, military man who currently resided on the outskirts of Middleton in the towns cemetery. She sighed once more, rested her head against the cars window and watched her breath fog the glass with disinterest.

Daria woke before her alarm. It was the first day of the school term and her and her sister's first day at Lawndale High. Daria felt nervous, first days at new schools never seemed to bode well with her.

"Not exactly the most socially adept person in the world." she mused out loud, as she examined the contents of her closest.

She retrieved her black combat boots, a pair of dark grey leggings, a short black pleated skirt and a fitted long army green three quarter sleeve shirt. She dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Daria sat in silence at the kitchen table as she picked at her breakfast and tried to block out her sister's fretting.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me buy a new outfit for school, I'm going to be extradited for a fashion faux par."

Helen raised her eyebrows expectantly at Daria and waited to interject her witty retort, moments passed and Daria hadn't bitten. Helen frowned slightly then directed her attention back to her youngest.

"Honestly Quinn, extradition for a fashion slip? I think that's being a little melodramatic." she said as she stood and cleared her breakfast dishes.

"Pul-ease, Mom no offence but this isn't the carefree era of your youth, kids are cruel, especially the popular ones. If the numerous moves have taught me anything, it's that you only get one chance at a first impression and to do it in last seasons winter attire? Ugh." Quinn grimmaced.

Helen crossed her arms and surveyed her daughters. "Right after school I'll take you both to get a few things considering the weather here," She answered, before she collected her briefcase and headed for the door. "Jake, you can drop the girls off at school right?" She called over her shoulder.

"Sure thing Hun, _I'll_ take my girls to school, show an interest in_ their_ lives. I wont leave _them_ to sit in the cold rain or make _them_ walk the _twenty-two_ miles home to build character..."

"JAKE." Helen called, cautioning him back from yet another rant on the neglected parental techniques of his youth.

From the outside, Lawndale High was like every other public high school. Daria sat in the front passenger seat of her father's Lexus, as she watched the students file into the large front doors. A few stragglers loitered on the front steps as they enjoyed the break from the rain. Daria cast her eyes back to Quinn, who also studied the students of their new school, obviously staking out the popular crowd.

They both exited the car and ignored the upbeat beeping of their fathers car, as he pulled away and drove down the road.

"You know the drill right?" Quinn turned to her sister and eyed her seriously and placed one hand on her hip.

"No communication or reference to each other unless deemed appropriate by the "in" crowd." Daria deadpanned, she air quoted 'in'.

"Right, cousin?"

"Hmmm, can we try out the wayward foster kid, stunned to silence after she maliciously slayed her family?"

"Uh, why wouldn't you be in jail instead of a foster family?"

"Technicality." Daria shrugged, a slight malevolent smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she shot a glance at Quinn.

"Whatever, foster kid probably is better anyway, at least that means no one has to know we actually share any DNA." she scoffed and accompanied it with a dismissive wave as she began to walk toward the school's entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

"We here at Lawndale high warmly welcome you and hope that you both find your place. Our outstanding extracurricular activities are ...." The dark skinned girl trailed off, the speech had obviously been done to death. She sighed and observed the two girls in front of her.

Daria stared back at the girl that had identified herself as Jodie Landon; Lawndale's over achiever and self elected spokesperson. Daria's expression mirrored Jodie's tone- bored and disinterested. Quinn had been surveying the students of the school, apart from the occasional cry of disgust at the fashion choices of some of the students and Jodie's passionless commentary of their new school as they cruised the halls, no other dialogue had been exchanged between the three girls.

"Look, I'm going to drop the act. Lawndale High is a cookie cutter replica of every other school in America, complete with your various stereotypes. No one _really_ cares about anything, the teachers are oblivious and the Principal's sole interest is to protect the _valued_ name of the school. Just don't do anything to compromise the school's reputation and you'll coast through the next few years."

Jodie studied Quinn as she led them to the cafeteria and paused as they stood at the open doors of the crowded room. She motioned toward the middle of the room, three young girls sat at the table talking animatedly as they pointed to pictures in a thick glossy fashion magazine, Jodie discreetly pointed to them.

"That is the Fashion Club, the three most popular girls in freshman class. _They_ are the people you've been scouting for, securing a place with them guarantees you a place on top of the social hierarchy."

Quinn glanced at Jodie suspiciously and smiled before tentatively approaching the table.

"God I'd hate to be related to her, could you imagine?" Jodie shot a glance at Daria whose expression remained unchanged. Jodie sighed with amusement and placed her hand on her hip. "You're a little harder to figure out, I'm pretty good at picking people but I'm having a little trouble trying to place you." she smiled at Daria. "Come on you can sit with us for now."

She began to walk to a table in the far north corner of the large room, she stopped after a few steps and turned back to Daria who hadn't moved. Jodie smiled and waved her hand and motioned for Daria to follow her "It's okay, we won't _bite_." She said with a laugh as Daria resigned and followed her to the table.

As they neared the table Jodie sat and introduced Daria to the others. Daria stood at the end and studied the group of students already seated at the cold steely grey cafeteria bench. She muttered a quiet '_Hey'_ in response and sat next to Jodie.

"So you're from Texas? Like Dallas, as in the Dallas Cowboys?" Daria turned her head to the offending speaker; a tall ditzy, big busted, buxom blonde who had been identified as Brittney, Daria nodded apathetically.

"You hear that babe? Daria knows the Dallas cowboys!" Brittney squeaked in excitement.

"Wow, you know I'm the QB" The 'babe' responded.

Daria observed him, Kevin, fitted head to toe in the school's football uniform, complete with shoulder pads and football cleats.

"Really, I never would have guessed. Here I thought you'd forgotten to take off the protective gear after you were released from the special-ed class."

Daria felt Jodie scoff beside her and heard a collective stifled laugh from the rest of the table.

"No, they reminded me to take off my helmet this time." Kevin smiled, obviously missing the joke.

"My my my, Jodie you have yet to introduce me to the newest addition to our school." A nasally voice purred from behind Daria, before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She felt her skin crawl as she turned slowly to greet the source of the voice.

"And my, what an alluring addition you are, rowwrrr." He continued.

"Excuse me?" Daria asked in her trademark monotone.

"Daria this is Up..." Jodie began.

"Charles. Charles Ruttheimer the thirrrrd" He playfully drew out the 'R' and smiled suggestively. "And you are?" He flicked his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Ugh, repulsed." Daria responded as she rolled her shoulder and slid away from his grip.

Another twitter of laughs came from the table around her.

"Hmmm feisty, I like that," He looked around the table and cast his gaze upward and scanned the rest of the room. He locked his sights onto Quinn who was seated across the room. "You will succumb to the Ruttheimer charm, they all do." he finished and skulked away in the direction of Daria's sister.

"You got a sharp tongue Texas, you'll go well here." Jodie smiled.

"I've been known to get my wits out on occasion." Daria deadpanned, a Mona Lisa smile ghosted her lips.

"Oh Daria, you shouldn't do that," Brittney leaned across the table and put her hand over Daria's. "It's only permissible when you're really wasted, or when the Girls Gone Wild camera man is around."

"She said _wits _Brittany not _tits_." Jodie clarified.

"Ohhhh." Brittney took her hand from Daria's and began to twirl the ends of one of her ponytails.

Daria scanned the room and looked at the rest of the student body, her eyes rested on a nearby table. A lean, leggy, raven haired girl was the lone occupant of the table in the corner. She sat with her back against the wall and her legs stretched across the remainder of the bench seat, crossed at the ankle. She had her attention given to an open art book on the table beside her. Jodie followed Daria's line of sight.

"That's Jane Lane." Jodie whispered to Daria.

"Any reason why she isn't a part of this merry bunch of misfits?" Daria asked.

"She likes her privacy, not big on social interaction." Jodie replied simply and effectively ended the conversation.

The rest of the day had been filled with searching through the maze of classrooms and repeating her story to every class, although Daria thought it a ploy; a bid to waste as much of the class time as possible. The students didn't care and the teachers were glad from the break in moronic answers to their textbook questions.

***

Daria sat out the front of the school under one of the large elms that lined the school's football field, that separated it from the road. Jake had agreed to pick up Quinn and herself that afternoon at three, however Quinn had procured a ride home with one of the fashion cronies so she didn't raise any suspicion that the two Morgendorffer girls actually knew each other.  
Daria closed the book she had been reading and checked her watch, three-twenty.

She cast her gaze upwards toward the sky, the rain had held off for the day although the menacing dark clouds that loomed low in the sky rumbled ominously; a warning of an impending downpour. She could smell the damp earthy aroma that permeated from the ground beneath her, a telltale precursor to a storm.

She looked down and her eyes swept across the schools entrance. Most of the students were gone, only a few stragglers that had missed their buses or were loitering around in groups smoking cigarettes remained.  
A light gust of wind curled around her and carried with it the smell of pot, Daria looked in the direction from which the wind had came and saw the burnout chick that she had been introduced to earlier and her boyfriend cowering against the wind shielding a lighter from it.

She saw the leggy raven hair girl from the corner of her eye, the shock of red caught her attention as Jane swung her jacket around her shoulders. Daria watched as she plodded on through the quad and made her way across the field, her steely gaze set on her destination in front of her.

Daria looked to where she was headed; the small dirt car park on the far edge of the oval. A dark blue 1973 Plymouth Satellite, that had seen better days was parked there and a tall lean man sat on the hood. As Daria looked over he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, had he not been wearing a pair of dark sunglasses Daria would have sworn he had been watching her. She returned her attention to the book in front of her as she felt a warm sensation creep into her cheeks and glance nervously at her watch once again, it was three-thirty-five.

"Dammit Dad." she cursed under her breath.

She scanned the street but saw no sign of her father's blue Lexus. She packed her belongings in her bag and glanced back to the far side of the football field again. Jane had arrived at the car and took her backpack by one of its straps and flung it at, whom Daria perceived to be, her brother. He was still looking in her direction but managed to catch it effortlessly, spoke to Jane and nodded in Daria's direction. Jane turned her head, looked over her shoulder in Daria's direction and turned back to him. She shrugged and walked to the passenger door, then stopped and yelled something at him to grab his attention.

He turned his head slightly and replied as he slowly stood to turn and walk to the driver's side door. He paused quickly before entering the car. He returned his gaze back to Daria then slumped into his seat and turned the ignition bringing the old battered car to life.

Daria could feel the flush burn her cheeks throughout the exchange, unable to look away.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?"

Daria glanced to the roadside kerb beside her and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Hey dad."

She collected her belongings and walked over to her dad opened the front door and slumped quietly into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week in Lawndale had passed uneventfully, and the Morgendorffer's had settled into the mundane routine that was to become their everyday lives.

Helen had become an integral part of her new firm and an inexorable attitude to her work had seen her earmarked for a candidate for making partner. News that had made her determined to show her commitment to her career to her new bosses. Helen's absence had gone unnoticed by the remainder of the somewhat dysfunctional family, Jake's reputation had suffered as news of his 'episodes' spread, making it hard for him to succeed in a line of work that entailed him to be in the public eye as a representative for his company. He has resorted to accepting a desk job that required long hours of overtime, more often than not, also missing out on allotted 'family time'.

Daria poked the reheated lasagna that sat in a sloppy wet mess on her plate. She glanced up and watched the mirrored movements of her sister.

"Ugh this is disgusting, Mom promised she'd be home tonight for dinner, she made me cancel my date for this." She whined as she pushed her plate across the table.

Daria raised her eyebrow "I'm sure Sandi is doing a great job by keeping the seat warm." She deadpanned as she dropped the fork on her plate.

"Meh, you won't get me wound up. Sandi can have Joey... or Jeffey.... hang on maybe it was Jamie...Whatever. Anyway why aren't you out? I thought I heard Stacy telling Sandi that she was talking to Brooke, who was talking to Michelle, that over heard Brittney talking to Jodie in the ladies saying something about the grunge club on Dega?"

"Yeah, that's tomorrow night, some band's playing. I don't think I'm going though."

"_Dar-ria_, for once you've moved to a school and actually managed to make _and_ maintain a friendship- with the popular crowd I may add." Quinn paused and smiled leaning forward placing her elbows on the table and pointing at Daria "You know Daria, I think I can honestly start telling people that you're my _sister_." She finished and rose from the table taking her plate with her and dumped the contents in the garbage disposal. Then stopped and looked at Daria and shook her head in disbelief as she exited the room.

***

Friday marked the first complete school week for Daria, she was shocked to find that she had been able to slip into the school with little notice. So it came as a surprise to her during homeroom period that she had been called to the Principal's office.

She sat on the fluorescent yellow plastic chair that was positioned outside Ms Li's office and eyed the door with unease. She could see a figure approach through the mottled pane of glass that was fitted in the middle of the hard wood door. The handle turned and she heard the soft click of the latch that preceded the exhaustive moan of the hinges as it opened.

"Ah Ms. Morgendorffer, Daria." The short stocky Asian woman stood to the side of the open door and held out her hand motioning for Daria to enter.

"Please take a seat." Ms Li said stiffly as Daria walked into the room.

"Is there a problem Ms Li?" Daria asked her voice monotone and expression impassive.

Ms Li took a seat behind her large desk, her attention focused on an open file in front of her. She crossed her arms and moved her gaze to Daria, studying her with a contemptuous look.

"I've just received the transfer file from your old school, it seems you were a student that managed to isolate herself from everyone, including your own sister, and it-"

"She actually..." Daria interjected, her was voice bitter.

"A problem with authority, unmotivated... The list is very long Miss Morgendorffer; we don't accept antisocial behavior here. Lawndale High prides itself on shaping and molding its students through schoolwork and participation in extracurricular activities. I see you have so far resisted joining any of the activities we offer," Li paused and looked up at Daria, her right eyebrow raised questioningly. "I understand that moving to a new school can be quite daunting, so I am advising you to join a group."

"I appreciate the advice Ms Li but-"

"This isn't a topic for discussion this is mandatory. I'll put it simply, you join the pep squad, the year book committee with your new friends Miss Taylor or Miss Landon, or you attend our self esteem class,"

Li eyed Daria daring her to speak, Daria sat a sullen mood had befallen her and knew witty retorts wouldn't get her anywhere. Ms Li smiled triumphantly and closed the file in front of her and looked up at Daria.

"You start the self esteem lessons this morning first period with Mr O'Neil English block room 215, it goes for six weeks,"  
Daria sat her face expressionless, eyeing the principal with disdain.

"That is all."

***  
Daria opened the door slowly edging her way quietly into the classroom.

"Oh, well look class another participant for our merry group of _Esteemers_." Mr. O'Neill beamed as her turned to Daria "Please Miss..." Mr. O'Neill turned to his desk and studied a note "Morgendorffer, have a seat, we're just getting started."

Daria muttered an incoherent response as she sat in the closest available seat; she avoided looking around the room. Instead she focused her attention on the hapless teacher who was trying, quite unsuccessfully, to connect the DVD player to the ancient old box of a TV.

Mr. O'Neill stood resigning to the fact that he would have no luck in getting the A/V equipment to work and began his speech. Daria looked around the room and saw that none of the other students were paying attention and raised her hand.  
The teacher looked up and saw Daria's questioning stance and began to speak faster, his words dripped of unease and Daria could see the nervous sweat starting to bead across the top of his hairline.

"He doesn't actually know what he's saying, he has it memorized. The same speech every year." an unfamiliar female voice whispered from behind.

Daria slowly lowered her hand as she turned to face the speaker; a quizzical look crept across her face.

Jane noted Daria's expression and smiled slightly. "Look just use these next few weeks as a bludge, I got the answers you can have them make sure you're back to your little group in no time,"

"Excuse me?" Daria's face had returned to its normal unemotional state but her voice was laden with contempt

"This _Esteemer's_ class isn't the most prestigious detail to put on your resume while you're scaling Lawndale's social hierarchy, this little stint may have a lasting effect on your popularity."

"I don't give a damn about my social standing in this God forsaken hell-hole. This shitty little class is the easiest and quickest option I was given to get Li off my back." Daria spat back in a ferocious whisper.

Jane studied Daria for a minute and arched her eyebrow. A smile spread itself across her blood red lips and she chuckled softly. "Chill Amiga, you want the answers I got 'em I've done this class six times now,"

"If you have the answers why are you still taking the class?"

"It makes me feel special, what are you here for, you seem pretty self assured."

"My esteem isn't a problem, it's my disregard and lack of faith for others esteem that is the problem."

The class was pointless; Mr. O'Neill had serious issues and was clearly in need of listening to his own teachings. As the bell rang the class was dismissed and Daria found herself being the last to leave. As she bent down to retrieve her bag from the floor she saw a small A4 leather bound art book on the floor behind her. She picked it up and studied it, without needing to search for a name she knew this belonged to Jane Lane.

***

"I really wish they would change the decor of that club so I wouldn't have to buy those dark sad clothes to match," Brittney sat across from Daria in the cafeteria twirling the end of her blonde ponytail absent mindedly as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Brittney, you don't have to co-ordinate you wardrobe to fit into a club. Oh, Daria that reminds me, you're coming tonight right?" Jodie glanced up from the paperwork in front of her, one week into the school year and already she was swamped in work for the year book.

"Ah I don't..." Daria began.

"Daria even if you're completely against the music or scene, there's nothing else to do for kids our age in this town; we make the best of what we got. It's not like we're going let you stay at home with the parents. Meet you there at eight?" Jodie interrupted; Daria looked at Jodie then at Brittney for a moment and sighed in resignation.

"Whatever."

***

Daria sat under her usual tree on the edge of the football field while waiting for her father to pick her up. Although working long hours Jake had therapy sessions with Dr Wilkinson every afternoon at one thirty, he should have been out at two-thirty thirty to pick up the girls by three. So far the earliest he had arrived was four and Daria had made it her habit to get her homework done while she waited.

She had also made it a habit to observe the young man in the old blue car that picked up Jane every day. She had caught him openly watching her on more than one occasion, an act that caused her to blush profusely.  
She glanced up and surveyed the area around her. The football team was huddled in the corner of the field, practice had been cancelled again due to the conditions of the ground but the diehard players were completing running drills, the cheerleaders were stretching on the bleachers preparing for a run through of their latest routine.

The blue car wasn't there.

Daria began to write in her journal quickly becoming engrossed in her work, she didn't hear the crunch of gravel against the sole of a heavy boot.

"Hey I got the answers of the class for you," Daria raised her head to the intruder startled "You know if you change your mind about the social impact." Jane smirked and handed the sheet of paper to her.

"Mmm thanks."

"You feel like keeping me company walking home? My rides not here." Jane looked earnestly at Daria the smirk widened to a smile.

"What if you ride shows up?"

"Meh, he'll find me no problems."

"I suppose, sure."

Daria collected her stuff and rose to her feet swinging her pack over her shoulder as they began to walk across the field.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well this is me" Jane motioned with her thumb to the tall two story canary yellow weather board house.

Daria turned to look at it; a sturdy house in minimal state of disrepair, the overgrown lawn crept onto the pavement and walkway. It's centerpiece was a large, corroded, abstract metal sculpture that had been seemingly dumped and forgotten about. Most of the windows had the curtains drawn and gave the appearance that it was unoccupied.

"Cool."

"I suppose I'll see you tonight," Jane said. Daria looked at Jane with slight puzzlement. "The Zon, club on Dega Street, your friends are there pretty much every week..." Jane prompted.

"Oh yeah. I'm probably going, see you there?"

Jane nodded as she turned toward her house and Daria continued down the road. She was having trouble seeing why Jane didn't fit into the other groups at school, she seemed nice enough and a hint of the need for acceptance had shone through in her first impressions, just because she was always drawing in her art book.

Daria's palm slapped her forehead. "Dammit the book." She turned on her heel and began to walk back toward Jane's house, searching her backpack as she walked.

She hesitated slightly as she knocked on the brittle door frame before crouching on the step, setting the bag on the ground. She hadn't heard the approaching footsteps from the other side of the door, nor the locking mechanisms turning; she was still delving into the depths of her schoolbag trying to locate the small black book when as the door opened.  
When she finally found it she drew it out of the bag and rose from her crouching position. She flipped her hair backwards out of her face before she had realized that she had had an audience as she sat stooped over herself on the stranger's doorstep. She looked at the tall lean man standing before her; he stood six foot tall, arms laden with tribal tattoos his tousled short black hair set off his dark onyx black eyes. He was the same guy that had been picking Jane up from school. The familiar warmth spread through her cheeks as they grew pink.

She watched nervously as she saw him inhale through his nose sharply; his eyes gleamed as he assessed her. A slight smile tugged at his mouth as he waited expectantly for her to speak.

"Umm, is Jane here?"

"Hmm she's in her room; you can go up if you want..." He purred as he moved out the door slightly, granting her entry to the dark house beyond him.

"I just wanted to return this to her," she held out the book. "She dropped it earlier I forgot to give it back to her when we walked home, just tell her that Daria dropped it off."

"Daria? Cool name your new here aren't you?"

"Um... yeah is it that obvious?"

"Nah it's a small town. I'm Trent, Janey's brother. You coming tonight?"

"I thought they were joking when they said that going to that club is the only thing to do,"

Trent chuckled and followed it up with a cough. "My band, I gotta be there, the only reason I am there," he smiled "I'll let Janey know you stopped by, I gotta get ready see you tonight yeah?"

"Sure." Daria felt the glow of another flush as she spoke.

Trent stiffened slightly. "Cool, later Daria."

Trent smiled nervously as he shut the door, peering out of the peephole in the centre of the door watching the petite brunette make her way down the walk and continue up the path.


	5. Chapter 5

Daria stood in the corner of the dark club and glanced around the hazy crowded room. A majority of the clubs patron were made up of Lawndale high students, all underage and many intoxicated.

"Here, I got you a soda; I wasn't sure if you were drinking or not so I got a cola just in case. I hope you don't mind?"

Daria turned to the shouted voice and took the drink that was offered by an outstretched hand. Jodie smiled at her and observed Daria's indifferent expression.

"Not exactly your scene?"

Daria shook her head slowly, "Not really a big fan of social interaction especially..." Daria was interrupted from her train of speech.

"YOU, YOU, YOU aahhrrrrr!!!"

Daria diverted her attention to the offending screech; Brittney had caught Kevin in a rather compromising position in the girl's bathroom with an unknown female Goth.

"Oh God, not again," Jodie smiled to Daria "They do this every other week. I'll be back soon you'll be right by yourself for a bit? This place is a little off putting but fairly harmless...most of the time."

Daria watched Jodie cautiously approach the feuding pair and gently took the blonde by the elbow and guided her to the other side of the room. Daria took a sip of her beverage and scanned the room once again, the band had finished their set and the DJ had begun to play. She eyed Jane Lane across the room; she was seated at an empty table next to the stage. Daria evaluated her situation and proceeded over to her.

"Hey," Daria deadpanned successfully masking the hope she felt, this place was a dive and she hadn't wanted to come, the only invites that had raised her curiosity were from the young woman seated before her and her brother.

Jane raised her head to examine her addresser; placing the sketch pad she had been perusing on the table in front of her  
"Hey there, you made it," She smiled and turned her head from side to side looking around them "You know you're brave taking a risk like this."

Daria raised her brow in bemusement.

"Talking to me is social suicide, if any one catches you..."

Daria copied Jane's actions of sweeping the room and shrugged taking a seat on the opposite side of the table "I've already told you my social status isn't something that I care about."

"Right... So are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'd have more fun launching myself off the padded walls of my bed room," Daria's impassive voice rose over the loud din the crowd were making.

Both girls directed their attention to the dance floor. Kevin and one of his football cohorts were thrashing around, a mock brawl had begun to get serious and the protests of several other dancers had caught the attention of a few of the bouncers. The two girls sat in silence as they watched the bar fight progress, and grow in intensity as a few of the other jocks chose to join in on the action. It was abruptly ended by the largest of the bouncer's king hitting Kevin and dragging him out the front doors.

"Not again," Jane muttered and shook her head.

As Daria turned her head back to Jane her attention was caught by Trent who was leaning on the opposite wall of the club; back against the wall, one hand in his pocket the other holding a beer. He was standing next to a tall dark haired female; one of the many grunge Goth types that filled the club. He was staring across at Jane and Daria nodding periodically as the female spoke, Daria observed that the female had noticed that she was failing to hold Trent's attention and made a desperate attempt to win his affections by placing a hand on his chest and dragging it suggestively down his side.

Jane followed Daria's line of sight and chuckled slightly at the woman's futile attempts to engage Trent were rebuffed and he shrugged the woman off.

"And another one bites the dust, she's lucky Monique's not around, guess this is an off week,"

"Huh?"

"That's my brother,"

"Trent right?"

"Yeah...how'd you know that?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"I met him earlier when I dropped your book off, told me to come tonight." Daria answered getting up from her seat. "You want a drink?"

"Sure, say it's for me, I drink free."

Daria walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Hey Daria, right?" The soft husky voice drawled from behind her.

Daria spun around and faced Trent.

"Yeah. Hey Trent" she replied timidly.

"You hear our set? What do you think?"

_It sounded like someone had stuffed a bunch of feral cats in a petrol drum and kicked it down a cliff_

"S'okay." Daria replied.

Trent met Daria's gaze and cocked his head to the side, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He opened his mouth to speak before stiffening slightly; he straightened his head and directed his line of sight behind her.

"Your sister wants you," he raised his head with a slight jerk as he motioned to the spot he was focused on.

Daria's brow furrowed with confusion as she slowly studied Trent. He looked back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Psst... Hey..." Daria slowly turned to the voice behind her.

Quinn was standing a few metres behind them against the wall, her head jerking from side to side as she scanned the area for any of her friends. Her arms hung loosely by her sides as she flicked her wrist slightly waving her hand motioning for her to come closer.

"Psst Daria," Quinn's eyes grew wide her voice exasperated. Daria took a last fleeting glance at Trent as she moved toward her sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn's voice came out in a hissed whisper. "You can't hand out with that chick, its _social suicide!!!_"

"So I've heard," Daria shot back.

"I can't believe my luck, you know I was," Quinn raised her hand and pinched her index finger and thumb together, "This close to revealing our relationship as sisters, after _that _slip I'm glad I didn't, why didn't you leave with Jodie and Brittney?"

"They left?"

_Shit now how am I supposed to get home, wait..._

"You haven't told anyone we're sisters?" Daria asked slowly.

"No, thank God! Can you imagine if I let it slip just before and then everyone saw you with that Lane?"

_Must've been Jane that told him...  
_  
"Look I gotta go there's a house party a few blocks over and I have to make an appearance before curfew. Just remember what I said- _no one_ hangs out with her and you better not either if you want to be known in public as sisters."

"Gee, Quinn how do you ever get round to caring about yourself when you're so busy looking out for others." Daria mocked a small sneer curling around her top lip, unfortunately unnoticed by Quinn.

"I know right?"

Daria watched her leave pondering the chances that she was actually adopted.

"Hey and here I thought I could believe you that you had no interest in popularity,"

Daria turned to Jane and grimaced. "She was just doing some popularity policing,"

"Oh that's nice of her, great friends," Jane raised her eyebrow and looked at Daria.

"HA, that's my sister."

Jane let out a low whistle "Damn that sucks,"

"You didn't know she was my sister?"

Jane pursed her lips and shook her head. Daria looked at her then shook her head.

"I better go, told the parents that I'd be home by midnight."

Jane shrugged "Cool, see you Monday, unless you feel like doing something this weekend?"

"I'll see, I think my Mom's on the verge of another family bonding session. See ya."

Daria exited the club and shivered slightly as the cold autumn wind hit her. She wrapped her arms around her midsection as she began the journey home.


	6. Chapter 6

Daria stood under the bright yellow streetlight at the intersection and shivered slightly. She turned her head and surveyed the four roads surrounding her. The poorly lit street showed none of the landmarks she had familiarized herself with in the last week; shrouded in a blanket of darkness the town had taken on a daunting appearance. The realization was slowly dawning on her that she had gotten herself more than a little lost.

"Morgendorffer you ass, why didn't you pay more attention? You can't be that lost this town is miniscule."

She sighed, picked a street and pressed on into the night. A loud noise rattled her as she walked, the sound of a scavenger knocking over a bin in an alley on the far side of the street. Daria froze on the spot as she waited.  
A small cat sped across the deserted street. Daria breathed a sigh of relief as she un-tensed and cautiously stepped out from the comforting shadow of the night into the glow of another street light.

Her relief was short lived as she heard the quiet, yet distinct sound of footsteps closing in from the other side of the road, without hesitation or pause Daria quickened her pace. Curiosity got the better of her and she chanced a glance to see her would be assailant.

The street was bare; the only noise came from the droning hum of the transformer on the power pole above her.

_Jesus Christ, Morgendorffer get a grip._

She shook her head and turned. The sound of a backfiring car was the last straw. Daria's normally strong nerves had failed her and without a second thought Daria sprinted down the street.

Trent watched the young female run off into the distance, her heavy boots the only sound he could hear. He glanced over at Jane who sat crouched over an unfamiliar male, slouched over on the kerb beside his car. Resisting the primitive urges that curled in the pit of his stomach, he stared ahead as he heard the pop of breaking of skin as Jane plunged her teeth into the man's carotid artery.

"Jane," he growled. "Now." he called as he turned the ignition and brought the car back to life.

Jane scowled at Trent as she stood and dropped the lifeless body on the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"He was going to get her," She stood on the kerb her hand on her hip.

"You remember our oath," He warned sternly.

Jane scoffed as she slumped back into the car. "That's your oath, not mine."

"If we are going to stay here we need to be careful, callous actions like that are going to draw attention to us, attention we don't need. Remember what happened last time?"

"That was years ago." she replied quietly.

"Hmmm. Now are you sure that was the right guy, the one from your vision?"

"I think so, maybe we should give her a lift just in case?"

"Just as long as your blood lust has been quenched for the time been."

Daria slowed her pace to a brisk walk after a mile; her body still shook with adrenaline and her breath fogged in front of her in thick gasps. She felt the warming glow of the head lights of an approaching car, long before she heard the rattle of the engine as it glided to a halt beside her. She cautioned a glance to examine the occupants.

"Trent, Jane? What are you doing here?" Daria stopped and turned to the car.

"On our way home, we recognised you, thought you may need a lift. You look a little lost," He smiled as Jane opened the passenger door and slid over.

Daria stood defiantly on the footpath and set a steely gaze on them, "Were you following me?"

Trent suppressed a laugh with a cough and smiled back "Would that be a problem?"

Daria stopped herself from speaking and gazed down the street, she really was lost, unable to keep track of where she was after running. She walked to the passenger door and slid into the car.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around at night by yourself," Trent broke the silence between them, keeping his eyes on the road in front.

"I can look after myself,"

"Hmm," Jane replied as she turned and cocked an eyebrow toward Daria.

The rest of the drive home had been steeped in an uncomfortable silence, Daria could sense the a thick tension between the two Lane siblings and coupled with her startled emotional state from earlier she was glad when the car pulled up outside her house.

"Thanks," Daria muttered as she quickly exited the car.

"Daria," Jane called out after her.

Trent sent a warning scowl at his sister as Daria turned and stepped tentatively toward the car.

"You want to hang out tomorrow at my place?"

Daria turned her head back to her house as the porch light flickered on and the silhouette of her mother passed by the large bay window.

"Ah, sure." She replied hesitantly.

"Cool I'll call you?"

"Nah, I'll meet you there, between my mother and Quinn you'll never get through... I'll see you then. Thanks again for the ride." Daria's voice had steadied once again as she finished and turned back toward her house.

Trent glared at Jane as he shook his head "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want a repeater of last time."


	7. Chapter 7

Jane glanced over the top of her canvas and smirked as the announcer introduced the latest _Sick Sad World _story. Daria had kept her word and had arrived at her house an hour prior and they had both agreed that a lazy day in, watching television was the best way to waste the day. Jane had been relieved; the forecast for the day had predicted an unseasonal warm, sunny day and she wasn't ready to oust herself to the world. She had also been thankful at Daria's choice of bad TV, she was slowly realizing there was more to Daria than met the eye, she only hoped Daria would be more understanding then her last so called friend if or when she ever learned the truth.

Jane was called out of her contemplative silence by her older brother's voice as it trailed down the hall into her room.

"... And I need you to help me collect the dinner later. I don't care if you refuse to eat..." Trent's voice trailed off as he stood on the threshold of his sister's room and saw Daria. He rubbed his neck nervously as his eyes shifted from Daria to Jane. "Ah, Janey?"

"Yo," Jane replied uneasily, her brow furrowed as she shot a look of warning toward Trent. "You remember Daria, right?" she waved the pointed end of her custom-made steel paint brush at Daria.

"Mmm, hey Daria." he nodded in Daria's direction and looked back toward Jane, his eyes bore into hers. "I didn't know you were here," his tone matched Jane's. "Jane, you mind if I have a word with you, in private?"

Jane set her paintbrush down in the rusted old can of turpentine and turned to Daria. "You mind?"

Daria shrugged, "Sure, I was going to ask if you had any refreshments anyway, I wouldn't mind a soda or something,"

"You can check the fridge, if not the tap waters pretty clean here." Jane knew full well that Daria would find nothing in the fridge, but sensed that she'd need the time to talk to Trent.

"As long as it isn't laced with uranium, it's better than the drinking water from my last home." Daria stood and adjusted her skirt then crossed the room. The look that Trent gave Jane as Daria passed him hadn't gone unnoticed.

Both Jane and Trent watched her go and waited for the sound of her footsteps descending the staircase before either of them moved or spoke.

"Trent,_ what the hell_, you have to be more careful." Jane hissed.

Trent raised his hands in defence. "Sorry, look I need you to help me tonight, I don't trust myself alone and since you _fed_ last night you'll have better self control."

***

Daria entered the kitchen and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thick layer of dust that blanketed the surfaces of the countertops and disused appliances. Jane had said something about her parents being artsy nomadic types, and it was only her and Trent living at home. By the appearance of the kitchen and most of the house, they had been living alone for quite some time. How Child Services had let this one slip was beyond her.

Hesitantly she approached the fridge and opened it. Her hopes of finding anything were low, with good reason. She found nothing that could be considered ingestible by any living creature. She sighed and tried the freezer; it was as empty as the fridge. As she closed the door, a small frozen pool of, what Daria thought was blood, caught her eye. She leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Nah..." she muttered quietly. "It's got to be something else, cranberry juice?"

Daria shook her head and closed the door. She turned and retrieved a glass from the cupboard, dusted it off and turned on the tap. The pipes groaned as the water was pushed through them. _'Strange, almost like they haven't been used in...'_ her thoughts were interrupted by a spluttering cough of the tap as the water began to shake out of it. The water was brown and rusty.

She grimaced as she turned the handle of the tap, put the glass back and returned to Jane's room. Daria was confident that she had given the siblings enough time to talk.

As she reached the top landing of the staircase she heard the strained whispers of the Lanes.

"I don't know how you could slip up like that," Jane said in disbelief.

"I didn't know she was here," Trent shot back, his voice rose slightly as anger radiated through his words.

"Couldn't you hear her?"

"She wasn't talking," Trent said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, don't be a smart-ass Trent." Jane said sternly.

"I couldn't, _I can't_ hear her. Nothing at all- this has never happened before. Anyway didn't you know I was coming in here, didn't _you_ foresee it? You could have stopped me before I started talking."

"You know it doesn't work that way. I only get flashes sometimes; you can hear people's thoughts _all_ the time."

Daria stood to the side of Jane's door and peered at the two feuding siblings through the small crack in the door, a million thoughts raced through her brain._ 'Jane can see into the future? Trent can read thoughts? What the hell is going on here? What if they know I'm here, watching them?'_ Daria's face flushed a crimson red with her last thought.

"Jane, I just told you. I can't hear Daria's thoughts. The only indication I have that she's around is that I can..." he paused, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"You can what?" Jane asked.

Trent opened his dark onyx eyes and set them on the crack of the door, directly into Daria's own eyes. She jumped, startled as she realized she had been caught eavesdropping on a conversation that was not, under any certain circumstances meant for her ears.

"Trent, you can what?" Jane asked once again her patience waning.

"I can smell her when she blushes, all that blood goes to her face..." he said in a low whisper, so Daria couldn't hear.

Jane looked at Trent with uncertainty then to the crack in the door; she saw the reflected ray of light bounce off Daria's glasses as she boldly entered the room.

"I should go, I told Mom that I'd let her take me shopping this afternoon, I forgot all about it. See you on Monday, bye." Daria said, her words were rushed, each one flowing into the next. The Lanes stood still, watched Daria collect her things and flee their house.

Daria had reached the front door before the thought struck Jane. She turned to Trent and slapped him, hard, across the arm. "You _idiot_, she heard us. What if... what if..." Jane stared down at the floor.

"You'll have to deal with it." Trent replied darkly as he crossed the room and pulled back the curtain on the window to watch Daria's small form retreat down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6

It had been three days since Daria had seen Jane. Upon running from the Lane residence she had thought of nothing else but the conversation she had overheard, it invaded her thoughts during the day and gripped her in her nightly slumber. Then there were the other strange things that she had noticed about Jane, her preference for the dark, her icy cold touch, the absence of her family, the strange red stain in her freezer, a kitchen that looked like it hadn't been used in a number of years, her ability to predict the future and her brother's gift of reading minds. These things, by themselves, were throw away thoughts but put together, they started to bite at Daria and set her on edge. By the time Sunday evening arrived she had had enough and she began to search for answers. A million possibilities coursed through her mind, however only one stood out. As impossible as it was there seemed to be no other answer...

Monday had come and the school day gone and Jane's absence hadn't gone unnoticed. After the previous night's revelation, Daria needed to talk to her, give Jane a chance to refute her ludicrous idea. It was an unseasonably warm, sunny day. Daria sat under the large tree that had become her usual spot at the end of the school day as she waited for her father to pick her up, and despite the weather she felt cold; hidden in darkness in the storm of her mind.

"Hey Daria, are you okay?" Jodie's voice called her from her reverie.

Daria looked up; a smile reached her lips but failed to meet her eyes. "Hey Jodie,"

Jodie dropped her books to the ground and sat beside Daria, "You seem troubled, something on your mind?"

"Not really, it's just... Have you ever noticed anything," she paused as she searched for the right word, "different, about Jane?"

Jodie smiled and seemed to nod sagely, "You noticed huh?"

Daria's brow furrowed as she looked at Jodie, an unspoken question was asked.

"Most people don't know, or don't care to find out although once you do know it's kind of obvious. The way she dresses, hanging around at that grunge club most nights with all the Goth types and she never comes to the lake on nice days with the girls."

"How did you find out? Did you believe it?" Daria asked, her voice bore a hint of surprise.

"Well, I didn't at first; it was quite a shock actually and if it weren't for Andrea's explanation of what happened a few months ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Andrea?" Daria knew of the gothic girl in her class. She was quiet, she kept mostly to herself. Daria never considered Jane had made nocturnal playmates out of the people she went to school with.

"Well, Andrea does give off that vibe, you can't blame Jane for getting the wrong idea." Jodie shrugged. "I walked into the ladies bathroom one day and found Andrea locked in one of the stalls, she was pretty upset."

Daria nodded, she could imagine how messed up poor Andrea would have been; she was having a hard enough time dealing with it and she had made the summation by herself. "So Andrea confided in you and told you what happened and you were okay with it?"

"I don't judge people on things they can't help. Jane made the mistake of thinking Andrea was like her, it's not her fault. I'd like to think that you weren't that prejudiced." Jodie replied; her tone had hardened with disapproval.

"This is pretty big, I mean I thought I knew Jane," Daria said wearily as she took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose, she could feel the beginnings of a migraine creeping up on her.

"So? She is still the same person as she was last week." Jodie looked at Daria.

"Yeah, but now…" she trailed off; this conversation was getting too heavy for her.

Jodie took in Daria's depleted state, she could tell Daria was mentally exhausted. A moment passed as she thought, then she spoke slowly, "How did you find out Jane was a lesbian?"

Daria sighed as she relived the overheard conversation. "On Saturday I…" she paused and shook her head as she realized what Jodie had just said, "Lesbian… Jane's gay." She said mostly to herself.

Jodie shot a look of puzzlement to Daria as a car horn caught the two girls attention. Jodie stood "That's my dad, I have to go. Don't give up on Jane she is a nice girl, even if her sexual preferences make you uneasy it's not like she's going to bite." She said as she walked to the car.

Daria watched her go. A small smile crept over her lips. So Jane was a Vampire, but more importantly she was gay. The latter thought caused the smile to broaden.


	9. Chapter 9

Daria found herself on the front stoop of Jane's house, dripping wet and a little dazed. She had no recollection of actually walking there or when it had started to rain, she had only one thing on her mind. She had to talk to Jane however now she was there she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door.

"This is crazy," she breathed, "you can do this. It's Jane for crying out loud."

Daria was scared. She knew that once she knocked on that door her life would no longer be the same. With an involuntary shudder Daria drew a ragged breath, rapped sharply and waited for an answer. After a few minutes the door slowly swung open to reveal a disheveled Trent. He stood silently and stared at the young teen. His dark eyes bore into her own as he seemed to search her, it was as if he were looking for an answer to a question he hadn't yet asked.

"Um, hey Trent, is Jane home?" Daria asked.

Trent shifted his weight and cast his gaze to the ceiling, "I don't know. I think she went for a jog," he spoke in a slow dulcet tone which had a surprisingly calming effect on Daria.

Daria raised her eyebrows, "In this weather?" After a moment he broke eye contact and looked out at the street behind her. In the time Daria had been standing there the rain had started to get heavier. Trent returned his gaze to Daria and shrugged. "Oh, okay then. Will you tell her I dropped by? There's something I need to talk to her about." She said as she turned and began to walk back toward the street.

"Daria wait," Trent called, "She might be in her room. She probably got home and I didn't hear her."

Daria turned and walked back to Trent and with a little hesitation she entered the house. As Daria reached the foot of the stairs Trent spoke again. "Sometimes she has her stereo turned right up so don't bother knocking." Daria shot Trent a small smile of gratitude and continued up the stairs.

Jane stood in front of large blank canvas propped up against her bedroom wall. She gave a frustrated sigh as she chewed on the end of her paintbrush, her muse had been absent for quite some time and she had been unable to do any painting. In a moment of unabashed fury Jane repeatedly launched the paint brush toward the canvas.

"Drop the weapon and slowly move away from the canvas," Daria's voice reached Jane's ears and pulled her from the attack.

Jane turned slowly, "I swear to God it was self defense, besides," Jane shrugged, "He had it coming." After a moment's pause, Jane looked at Daria. "I didn't expect to see you today, the way you ran out of here the other day I thought this would be the last place you'd visit." Jane said as she dropped the paintbrush she was holding onto the ground.

"Sorry about that, I… forgot that I had promised Mom that I would help her with dinner." Daria lied as she began to walk into the room.

Jane's brow furrowed, Daria had said that she had to go because she had to go shopping with her mother, not dinner. She knew both were made up excuses. Daria had heard her and Trent talking and it had freaked her out. Jane had a feeling she knew what was coming…

As Daria got nearer Jane could almost taste the succulently sweet scent that followed her friend around. In all of her long life, Jane had never met anyone with such an intoxicating aroma. It sent a small thrill through Jane that clouded her judgment and it took all of her self-control to suppress the urges that invaded her mind and body when Daria was around. Lost in her thoughts Jane realized that Daria had spoken.

"Huh?" Jane said as she shook her mind clear.

"You weren't at school today." Daria said again, she allowed the statement to hang in the air and waited for a response from Jane.

Jane shrugged and sat next to Daria, "I didn't feel like going," she replied cautiously.

"Oh…" Daria trailed off. She had no idea how she was going to confront Jane, it was strange, she regarded herself as a fairly articulate person and she was never at a loss for words but being in such a close proximity to Jane had rendered her speechless. All of the ways she had thought of to approach the subject on the walk from school had left her and as she sat there looking at Jane the only thought drifting through her head was how blue Jane's eyes were.

"Are you—" Jane started, but was cut off.

"I know your secret." Daria blurted out, she felt Jane stiffen beside her.

"Secret?" Jane laughed nervously. "What secret?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your friend, I thought you would trust me. But no, I had to find out from someone at school, and I seemed to be the last to know!" Daria sounded hurt. She felt betrayed; she knew it was stupid Jane owed her nothing. She didn't know why she cared so much, Jane was free to be attracted to whoever she wanted, but a small voice inside her spoke up, 'why not me?' Daria had never had a girlfriend before she had never had a boyfriend either, but she had an overwhelming desire for Jane since she had met her. Having someone confirm Jane was gay fed the desire and now she wanted nothing more in the world than for the feeling to be reciprocated.

Jane looked at Daria wide-eyed, _'How? I've been so careful. I haven't fed on anyone since I came back, except that one guy in the ally that was after Daria but it can't be traced back to me no one saw me. '_ she thought. Jane was at a loss for words, she decided to play it dumb. "Really Daria I never thought you were one for gossip and unbelievable rumors like that," she chuckled nervously again. Daria wasn't dumb and after what she heard the other day, she wasn't surprised that she had put two and two together, what did surprise her was that people at school knew.

"You know I thought they were unbelievable when Jodie first told me, but then I began to think about it and it makes perfect sense. I just want to know why you didn't tell me yourself,"

'Time to come clean.' Jane thought as she drew a deep breath and looked at Daria, she opened her mouth to speak but the words would not come.

After a moment Daria sighed in frustration and stood up, "Look Jane it's not that hard," Daria said and turned to face her, "Daria I'm gay."

Jane gave Daria a blank look before a broad smile spread across her face. "_That's_ the secret you were talking about?" Jane said relieved, "I thought you meant… Ah.. never-mind." Jane shook her head, she could help but smile. She felt like she had dodged a bullet, or wooden stake in her case.

"What that you're a vampire?" Daria said as she cocked and eyebrow at Jane and drew her arms across her chest. Jane looked taken aback and stumbled on her words. "Yeah, I know about that too," Daria added.

Jane shot Daria a look of bemusement, "Wait a minute, you knew that I'm a vampire and you were upset because I didn't tell you I was gay? Why?" Jane asked. The fierce blush that invaded Daria's face answered Jane's question, "Oh…" Jane paused it was the last thing she expected she never thought that Daria would be interested in her. Pushing out every logical thought in her head Jane took a timid step forward so that she and Daria were only inches away.

Daria looked into Jane's bright sapphire eyes the intense heat of her gaze stirred something deep within her loins and caused the blush to burn a bright pink. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath taking in the spicy sweetness that was Jane. She felt Jane's hand brush the side of her face and much to her amazement, she didn't recoil in shock. Jane's cool touch eased the fiery heat in her face and Daria slowly opened her eyes.

Jane wanted nothing more than to embrace Daria. She wanted to feel her in her arms and taste her on her lips but most of all Jane wanted Daria to feel the same. As if she had read Jane's mind, Daria closed the small gap between them and brushed her lips against Jane's. Jane felt her eyes lull shut as she let Daria explore her mouth. The tender light pecks evolved into deep passionate kisses. As the kisses intensified, Jane could sense Daria's blood course faster through her veins. The scent of her blood was like a potent aphrodisiac that drove Jane's desires to her more animalistic side, she could feel canine teeth threatening to erupt. With a growl Jane launched herself away from Daria.

"No." Jane panted as she looked up at Daria. "I'm sorry Daria," Jane said helplessly.

Daria's brow furrowed, "What?" she said worried.

"I… You should go," Jane said dejectedly.

"Jane… I…" Daria trailed off.

"I'm sorry Daria, it's not you it's—" Jane started.

"Save it Lane." Daria said as she walked out of the room.

Trent was seated on the old sofa in the corner of the living room. He was caught off guard when Daria stormed down the stairs and almost ran to the door. She turned to him and mumbled some sort of goodbye before fleeing the house. Trent didn't need to have Jane's gift to know what had just transpired in his sister's bedroom, the smudged red lipstick on her face was a dead giveaway. With a concerned groan he put his guitar on the ground and made his way upstairs.

Trent stood at Jane's open door and watched as she shredded the remains of the canvas.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked quietly.

"Not now Trent." Jane replied without looking up.

"So," he drew the vowel out and Jane stopped what she was doing. "Daria huh?" he said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Just making sure you're okay, Daria ran from the house beet red with your lipstick all over her mouth."

"I had to stop," Jane replied awkwardly.

"Had to or wanted to?" Trent asked concerned.

"Had to, I didn't want to stop…" Jane said with a small smile.

Trent smiled and nodded, "Does Daria know that?"

Jane shrugged, "I doubt it she didn't really give me a chance to explain,"

"Maybe you should go and tell her, if you like her."

Jane nodded, "Thanks, I'll be home later." She said as she headed out of her room and set off to see Daria.

Daria felt humiliated, she had never allowed anyone to get that close to her and she was starting to realize why. She had spent the entire walk cursing her misfortunes, she was so wound up she didn't realize the rain had turned torrential. As she got to her house she looked up and saw Jane standing on her front steps.

Daria froze, "What are you doing here?" she called.

"I came to apologize," Jane said as Daria walked past her and opened the door.

"It won't do you any good," Daria said flatly.

"Please Daria, give me a chance?" Jane pleaded.

Daria stood inside the house and regarded Jane who stood out in the rain on the top step, "Fine," she said as she turned and walked into the house.

"Um, Daria?" Jane called from outside. "You have to invite me in." Jane chucked.

"Oh… Um come in?" Daria said.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well?" Daria asked bluntly.

"Look I'm sorry Daria. I just… Feeling you, hearing you and tasting you just… Your touch is so powerful it sends shockwaves through me. When I pulled away before it was for your own protection, I don't think you quite understand how badly I could hurt you. I need you to know that before anything else happens between us,"

"What makes you think anything else will happen? I've never been so humiliated in my life, I took a massive risk and you slapped me in the face."

"And I apologized, I'm sorry but I really like you, you make me feel like no one else ever has. We just have to take it slow, if you want anything else to happen." Jane sighed and turned to the door. "I'll leave it with you and see you tomorrow at school."

Daria watched Jane leave, "Bye." She said quietly.


End file.
